Hope for Heaven
by HopingForLove
Summary: What if when Alice saw Bella jump off the cliff she didn't tell Rosalie? So Rosalie never told Edward that Bella died and Edward never went to the Volturi and Bella didn't go to stop him. Sorry i'm bad at summarys and this is my first story! Please Read!
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's POV**

"_Breathe, Bella! C'mon!" Jacob begged._

The water poured out of my mouth in a continuous torrent until it was all gone and i was only dry heaving.

The memory of Edward's voice was fading and becoming less clear. Jacob was shouting at me to get up, but i didn't realize that we were so close to the water still, or how we got out in the first place.

I stood up and stumbled, the ground seemed to be moving and everything was spinning. Then i heard Jacob... "Bella are you ok??".... the sound faded away and i fell into a mental black hole as i blacked out.

**Alice's POV**

The sun was just about to set and Jasper and i had finished hunting and started to head to the house.

Then a flicker of a vision appeared in my mind. _Bella was walking determinedly up a hill towards the cliff-side in the middle of a storm._

Jaspers voice broke my concentration as the distress and anxiety he felt from me crashed through him. Another flicker appeared..

.._Bella standing on the cliff edge looking out to sea with a smile upon her face and a look of relief present on her facial features..._

Again Jasper voice broke through, but this time concern tinted his tone and worry apparent on his beautiful face. "What is happening, Alice??"

..._Bella raises her arms and leaps off the cliff face into the swirling waters below..._

"NO!!" I shout out. Jaspers arms encircled my waist as he tried to comfort me from the event that will happen in the near future.

"What happened??" He frantically asked.

"I saw Bella jump off a cliff!"

His features suddenly flick through a range of emotions and finally land on guilt. "This is all my fault, if i had been able to stop myself at the party then none of this would've happened!" He groaned.

"No! It was never your fault! We all accepted Edward's decision to leave!! I never thought Bella would do anything like this!"

"What do we do?"He enquired.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alice's POV**

I had to find a way to stop it, although from the looks of things it was already too late. The vision had blacked out but that could've meant a lot of things. "First, I have to find out what happened, then i have to see what i can do to help. If she has committed suicide then Charlie is going to need someone to comfort him." I stated, I hoped being distant from what i had seen would keep me from crying tears that would never fall.

The hope was quickly disappearing as realisation set in that Bella could be dead. The sobs racked my body as the feeling of immense guilt set in. We should've been there to make sure she was okay. We never should've left her. Jasper sent wave after wave of comfort and calm through me, but none of it helped subside the pain that i had lost my best friend. That i had failed her.

**Rosalie's POV**

Alice rushed in from hunting quickly followed by Jasper. They were talking in whispers and then Jasper ran upstairs to their room. I heard him hastily start to pack up a suitcase.

"Had a fight?" I sneered. I knew they never fought, but hoped they had because it would make Emmett and I the best couple (after Carlisle and Esme of course).

"No," Alice forcefully replied.

"Then where are you going?" I questioned. As fear flooded through my system. I didn't want them both to leave. Edward had left us already and if Alice and Jasper left then our family would fall apart.

"Forks, to see Bella," she retorted. Jasper had just come down the stairs with a suit case and went to put in the his car.

"But you can't!! Edward said to stay away!!" Desperation forcing me to yell to her as she got into the car.

"She may be in trouble. I have to go help her!!" She shouted out of the window as the car sped up and they left the driveway.

**Edward's POV**

The phone kept ringing. My family had given up two months ago to ring me. So why was Rosalie calling my now? I didn't pick up.

The pipe in front of me continually dripped and from my position in the cellar of the abandoned house i could see outside the house into the forest that surrounded me.

The ringing stopped and i assumed she had given up. It was the 24th time she had rung.

The phone started ringing again and frustration coursed through me. Why couldn't she just leave me alone?? I snatched up the phone and answered it before the first ring was over. "What?"

"Oh you answered!" she said sounding surprised

"Yes i answered!! What do you WANT??" I shouted

"Oh well if you're going to talk to like that then i won't tell you," She stated

"Fine don't!" i yelled as i hung up the phone. I cursed my selfish sister under my breath. I knew i was being rude, but it was an effect of not hunting in a while. My eyes were as black as coal by now and my inner monster was calling me to kill, rip, tear and devour the nearest living creature with a pulse, even if it was a human. My mind was the only rational part of me telling me to hunt vegetarian style before i did something i regretted and would hate myself for.

The phone rang again. Rosalie wasn't going to give up anytime soon. So to stop her hassling me i picked up again against my better instinct. "What is so important that you have to call me 26 times??" I growled

" Alice saw something," she stated

"So what? Alice sees something almost every day why is this time any more important??"

"Guess," she replied

Then it hit me. The thing that Rosalie would spend so long trying to tell me. Something that would force me to do something. Force me to come home. "Bella," i whispered. Saying her name caused my body to seize up in mental pain as the emotions ran through me. It took me a second to realize that Rosalie had started talking again in answer to my statement.

"Yep, apparently she gets into trouble if you are there or not." She sneered. She was loving this; She had all the control over the conversation and wasn't going to give me any clues as to what happened. I grimaced.

"What are you talking about?" i enquired as politely as i could to try to get her to explain.

"Alice has gone to Forks to see Bella, apparently she was in trouble. If you ask me she probably was just going to see Bella to change her herself. So you would stop moping about and get your act together." She said hopefully.

I hung up the phone suddenly and stood up. I'd forgotten where i was and my head collided with a water pipe, successfully causing it to burst and soak my clothes in the process. "Damn," . I swiftly bent the pipe to stop the water from pouring out and onto my clothes.

Then I decided what i had to do. First i had to stop Alice, then i have to go see what Rosalie was talking about. I knew Bella could get into trouble because she was a danger magnet, but what was more danger then a coven of vampires? Then it hit me, the thing that was more dangerous than vampires. Herself. She'd promised me that she wouldn't do anything reckless or stupid, but i still have to go check. Even if it tears me up inside to see her without me. To see her moving on and forgetting me.

I have to go and see if she kept her promise.

**Please Review!! I haven't got any reviews yet and it's making me depressed!! :(**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's POV**

_beep...beep...beep.._

What's going on? Where am I?

A sound near my head brought me back from my mental black hole, but didn't clear the darkness. I started to hear sounds of people walking and doors opening and closing. Closer to my head I heard someone sigh. The tone of the sigh reminded me of someone who had given up.

The door opened and I heard someone enter as the cool breeze from the air conditioning swept in from outside the room. The footsteps of the person sounded light and I assumed it was a women. Jacob's voice surprised me as he asked the person near my head how I was doing.

Then it hit me. I was in a hospital. The smell of hospital chairs and cleaning products confirmed my deduction and I was pleased with myself for a moment. Then anxiety crept in. How did I get here? What happened? I was used to hospitals as I spend a lot of time in them over the years, but the mystery of why I was here scared me.

And why couldn't I move my arms or legs?

**Alice's POV**

The car sped down the highway, but it felt as if we weren't being quick enough. Jasper had given up on trying to calm me and my emotions ran wild. First I felt guilt, then sorrow, horror and disbelief. Every sudden change in my emotional state caused Jasper to wince in pain, so I settled for determination. I was determined to find out what had happened, how Charlie was and why Bella jumped off a cliff. The thought of Bella brought back the sorrow and I saw Jasper cringe as this time the feeling was so intense.

"What are you going to do when we reach Forks?" He asked quietly, trying to distract me from the pain I felt when I thought of Bella.

"I don't know. I guess I'll go find Charlie first to see what he knows about what happened. Then I have no idea what to do after that," I stated sadly.

"Can't you see what is going to happen in the future when we reach Forks?" he enquired

"No, because I haven't made a conscious decision on what to do when I find out what has happened," I mumbled sadly

We settled into uncomfortable silence for a minute before Jasper whispered "Can you see Bella's future?"

"No it blacked out after she jumped" I said dejectedly.

"Have you tried since then?" he replied desperately. He was desperate to know if he had a second chance to apologise to Bella about her 18th birthday party disaster.

To comfort him I search in Bella's future.

...._a blank picture...._

I gave up on looking. It made the grief feel unbearable.

Then a flicker came through...

_....a sigh..._

The darkness remained, but I could hear sounds. The sudden change in my mood to hope caused Jasper to gasp in relief and stare at me enquiringly.

"I can hear things!" I laughed in relief

I concentrated on listening again, but this time I couldn't hear anything except shallow breathing.

"Where is she?" I heard Jasper say. The sudden hope apparent in his eyes.

"I don't know," I felt like sobbing with grief as the feeling I was useless washed over me again.

Jasper's hand grasped mine as he felt my emotion. "You are not useless. Maybe you are just looking in the wrong place." He stated confidently.

The confusion must have been evident on my face as well as in my mood.

Jasper laughed at my expression.

"Why not look in Charlie's future?" he suggested.

**Please Review!! I need the encouragement!! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry its taken me so long to update!! I've had exams recently and a case of writers block!!**

**Alice's POV**

Of course!! Charlie's future!! Why hadn't I thought of it before?

I quickly searched Charlie's future. Only to find Charlie had decided to go home from where ever he was and to order a pizza.

"Pepperoni and extra cheese," I stated

"What??" Jasper asked confused.

"Charlie's going to order a pizza," I replied. Unhappy that my vision was not helping me I gave up on looking into Charlie's future and stared out of the window mulling over what I had seen and heard.

A sigh. Could it have been Charlie? Whoever made the sigh sounded defeated.

What would cause Bella's future to be darkness?

She was alive. That was the only thing I knew for certain, but what happened to her?

The questions rolled through my mind, but I was unable to find any answers to any of them.

I searched again but it still came up blank. Then another noise came through...

.._beep...beep...beep..._

It sounded familiar. Then it hit me it was a heart monitor like the ones Carlisle used at the hospital.

"She's at hospital!!" I yelled causing Jasper to swerve the car slightly, but he righted the car quickly enough that any human watching wouldn't have noticed.

Of course! Why had I been so stupid!! Where else would Bella be especially after jumping off a cliff!

"Go to Forks hospital," I instructed. Hope flooded my system and I saw Jasper smile. He was happy I hadn't given up, as the emotions I was giving out only a few minutes ago were causing him physical pain.

The car sped up as we broke all the speed limits in our haste to get to Forks and to find out why Bella was in the hospital.

**Edward's POV**

First I have to stop Alice. I got out my phone to call her. The phone screen was blank and there was water dripping out of it. "Damn," I muttered. It was only a minor setback. I had to find a phone and quickly, because knowing Alice she probably broke most of the speed limits to get to Forks and would be there soon. I climbed out of the cellar careful to not disturb anymore pipes or the building's crumbling foundation.

I set off into the forest at a speed that made me a blur. All the while I was thinking and trying to plan what I would do when I got to Forks. I would stop Alice disrupting Bella's life and ruining the progress she had made already.

My planning had distracted me and I realized I wasn't alone anymore but it was too late. The smell of vampire was close and getting closer. I concentrated on my surrounding and heard their thoughts.

A figure stepped out in front of me.

"Hello, Edward," the figure greeted coldly.

From the black cloaks that shrouded their forms and their dark thoughts I could tell who they were.

**Please Review!! I would like to know if any of you have suggestions for the upcoming chapters!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! I'm sorry its taking me so long to update i'm just kinda picky with what i publish. **

**I want to dedicate this to my best friend!! :)**

**Edward's POV**

_From the black cloaks that shrouded their forms and their dark thoughts I could tell who they were._

The Volturi Guards surrounded me and I stared at Demetri. He seemed to be the leader of this particular group of guards. Surprisingly his thoughts were of shock. He had assumed that I would be with my family and my human girlfriend Isabella Swan.

How did the Volturi know about Bella?

Although it soon became apparent that they knew all about Bella and had plans for her. The moment Demetri thought about Aro's plans for Bella I growled involuntarily. Demetri was surprised by my outburst, but it seemed to amuse him when he remembered that I could read his thoughts.

He took out a phone and called Aro to relay the news to him that he had "bumped" into me. I only then found out that they weren't actually searching for me, but had run into me by accident on their way down to a newborn uprising in Texas. I silently cursed myself for not paying attention before.

While I was planning what to do about Aro's plans with Bella; Demetri finished the phone conversation and snapped his phone shut.

He came towards me with a smirk on his face and I then knew that I was destined to go to Volterra, whether I wanted to go or not. I only hoped Alice had seen Aro's decision, otherwise I had no hope of making it out alive.

**Alice's POV**

Jasper drew the car up into the hospital car park and quickly killed the engine.

Suddenly a flicker of a vision appeared.

.._Edward was being captured by a Volturi guard..._

The intensity of the vision caught me off guard and I gasped. Jasper quickly tried to assess my mood but then stopped when he realised I was having a vision. My forehead wrinkled in concentration as I forced myself to search for Edward's future.

.._He was being taken to Volterra to await punishment..._

"Why would Edward need to be punished by the Volturi?" I speculated out loud.

Jasper gasped in shock as I realised he hadn't known what I had seen. I quickly explained what I had seen and then we both thought over to my unanswered question.

Jasper's voice laced with horror whispered "You don't think they know about Bella do you?"

Suddenly I realised the obvious truth that had been staring at us in the face since I had my vision. The Volturi were going to punish Edward because Bella knew the secret of our existence.

I had to find out what had happened to Bella before I made any plans on how to help Edward.

I jumped out of the car and jogged to the hospital at the fastest speed I could go without drawing attention to myself. Jasper quickly understood what I was trying to do and followed me to the hospital reception.

"What room is Isabella Swan in?!?" I demanded from the girl behind reception.

Jasper sent a wave of calm out as I realised that I had probably scared the receptionist with the intensity of my demand.

I started again, this time I was careful to speak calmly and gently as I made my request.

Although she still looked scared, the receptionist softened at my new tone of voice.

"Um... give me a second to look," She requested worried. I knew that her instincts were probably telling her she was in danger, but she shook it off as an after effect of my mood earlier.

She came back a moment later with the information I needed. "She's in room 242 on the third floor, but visiting hours are over." She stated with a sudden authority.

I looked at Jasper pleadingly and he turned to the girl and smiled at her. She was visibly dazzled by him and it took all of my control not to laugh at her sudden change of heart as she decided to make an exception for us.

I raced up the stairs, not bothering to control my speed on the empty stairwell. As soon as I stepped out into the hallway I was greeted by a smell that caused my nose to wrinkle. Jasper was right behind me and growled when the smell assaulted him. I followed the scent to Bella's room where it seemed to be strongest. I suddenly remembered what the scent was.

"Werewolf."I growled unable to control my grimace.

**Please Review!! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I dedicate this chapter to my very annoying yet lovable older sister!! Enjoy!! :D**

**Bella's POV**

I drifted into consciousness, but the darkness still pressed down on me.

The noises around me didn't scare me anymore, because I knew where I was and what had happened. I had jumped off the cliff down at La Push and Jacob saved me. I remember the resentment I had felt towards him when he saved me because I'd wanted it to have been someone else. The person I dreamt about every night; The one person who I knew existed even if he said he hadn't.

The door opened and in came a person. The light footsteps gave me hope that he had finally come back for me. The sounds of the outside followed the person in, but were cut off as the door closed. A gentle breeze brushed across my face making my hair blow wildly cross my cheeks. The visitor swept the stray hairs back into place and with that single touch I could tell it wasn't who I was hoping for.

The heat radiated from Jacob's hand as he gently caressed my cheek.

"Bella, are you awake in there?" he whispered, the hope was apparent in his voice.

Even though I couldn't reply my mind was alert with anticipation to whatever he had come to say. I had quickly become bored with the monotonous regime in the hospital and whenever anyone visited I revelled in their company.

Jacob sat silently for a while and I drifted off into unconsciousness. I was brought back by Jacob clearing his throat. He got up out of the chair next to my bed, only to sit back down again a moment later. I could tell that he was embarrassed about talking to me when he had no way of being able to know if I had heard him.

"_Come on Jake! Talk to me!" _I mentally yelled to him. Of course he couldn't hear me, but he seemed to decide to talk.

He started to plead with me.

"Bella, you've got to wake up." He stated, but towards the end his voice broke and the pain and desperation he felt seeped through into his statement.

"Charlie needs you..... Hell I need you......you've just got to wake up," he sobbed as the pain of the situation overwhelmed him.

I wanted to comfort him; to hug him and make everything okay again for him, but my arms stayed pinned to my sides.

"_Oh Jake, I'm trying. I just can't. I can't do it anymore. What's the point?" _I silently sobbed as I fell back into unconsciousness.

**Alice's POV**

The smell was over powering. Instead of entering the room I stood outside the door and tried to hear what was going on inside. From what I could tell it seemed that there were two heartbeats inside, but I wasn't certain because we were surrounded by humans in other rooms.

I pondered what Jasper and I should do. Should we go and come back when the werewolf wasn't there? Or just burst in and hope he doesn't phase too close to Bella? I chose the safer option and started to walk away with Jasper following close behind.

Suddenly a change in the emotions of Bella's room alerted Jasper to something. He rushed back to Bella's room, but it was too late. Bella's heart had stopped.

**Sorry to leave it on a big cliffhanger, but i'm going away on holiday for a week and I wanted to leave you all with something to think about!!**

**Please Review!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: To all of my faithful readers I must say a huge SORRY to for taking so long to update!! I've been away on holiday a lot recently AND i've had a big case of writers block!! **

**SORRY!! :)**

**Dedication: My Crazy Camping Partner in Crime!!**

**Alice's POV**

The machines went crazy.

A ferocious beeping emitted from the heart monitor as the flat line on the screen continued.

I threw the door open and ran in. Any worries I'd had about the werewolf stood a few yards in front of me quickly disappeared as I took in the sight before me .

Bella's body was lain out on the bed. Her eyes were sunken with severe bruises below them and the rest of her face was a deathly white. She was so still she almost looked like a vampire. Almost.

I was frozen with shock on the threshold of the room.

Nurses and doctors were rushing down the hall in our direction. I stepped out of the way a moment too late, but the young doctor who had touched my arm was too distracted to notice the chill of my skin.

The elder of the two doctors rushed to Bella's side and started CPR to try and restart Bella's heart. The nurses hurried around Bella's bed with oxygen masks and injections to try and assist the Senior doctor.

Only then did I remember the werewolf; He was still frozen in the seat beside Bella's bed, but seemed to come to his senses when a nurse ran into the chair and stumbled before regaining her balance.

He was shaking and glaring at us with what seemed like horror and disbelief. Both could be accounted for by our presence, but also could be because Bella's heart had stopped.

Suddenly he turned and ran at a slightly inhuman pace out of the door which Jasper and I had just vacated.

By now Bella's face had changed into a sickly shade of yellow. The doctors were working furiously in front of us, but it still felt maddeningly slow.

In response to my frustration or maybe the doctors desperation, Jasper sent off waves of calm and reassurance. I turned to thank him and was shocked to see his face contorted into a grimace and his body tense.

"You can go," I allowed when I realised that the scent of human must have been too much for him.

"But you need me," he counteracted quickly as if he had thought it through already.

"I do," I stated "But I don't need you to lose control and kill the people helping Bella." I lowered my voice to barely a whisper towards the end.

Finding I had a very valid point, Jasper quickly and silently left to stand at the furthest end of the corridor.

The chaos in front of me continued until a cry of joy came from the young doctor as the heart monitor changed from a flat line to a weak beat. Bella's heart had restarted.

**Jacob's POV**

Two things happened, almost simultaneously, the first horrifying the second downright irritating. Why did the stupid vamps turn up when it all went wrong??

The moment Bella's heart stopped the freak pixie leech and her controlling mate burst through the door. It was if they had known all along what would happen.

The presence of my immortal enemies forced the red hue of rage to shake my body and the wolf within me to want to come out and face them.

Only then did I realise the doctors and nurses in the room trying to help Bella, when a nurse crashed into my chair.

_I have to get out of here. _I thought to myself as I found an open door way. _It would mean I would have to get closer to the leeches to get away from them though._

I held my breath as I ran past them to prevent myself smelling the disgusting sweet smell which would trigger my wolf-side.

Once out of the room I sped towards the stair well for a quick exit. Bad idea. I'd forgotten that the leeches had to have come to the room in the lift or on the stairs and as I took a deep breath I realised they had taken the stairs. The scent was overwhelming. It forced me to stop as the shaking became full blown tremors that coursed through my body. I pushed my need to kill down and suppressed the urge to go back. I continued down the stairs until I heard a soft but quick footstep coming towards the stairs. From the speed of the footsteps I could tell it was a vampire. Without thought I ran back up the stairs I had just come from and flung the door to the corridor open wide.

It only took a moment for me to phase and launch myself at the blonde male leech stood several feet away from me.

* * *

**As usual i'm gonna leave it on a cliffhanger!! **

**I'm writing the next chapter now so it should be online by the end of this week. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it's taken me so long to update!!! Hopefully this will keep you happy until the next chapter!!! (There was a small grammatical error in the first draft which has now been corrected!! Thanks vampireaddict21!!:D)

**Jacob's POV**

Suddenly everything seemed to be going in slow motion. I could see the realisation flash across the leaches features as he swiftly stepped out of the way of my attack. In the same moment I felt a sudden calm wash through me. Bella had told me about this one. The controlling one.

I growled in protest and fought against the peaceful calm I felt. Only when I heard the victorious yell come from Bella's room and a weak heartbeat join the choir of hearts beating in the room did I realise that the nurses and doctors were going to be coming into the corridor. In a split second decision I bounded back towards the stairwell.

We must have had the same thought at the same time, because as I turned to go the controlling leach whispered "GO!" to me.

As a parting warning I growled to him again and then hurried down the empty stairwell and out into the forest through a fire exit.

Only then did I hear the others.

"_JAKE! What the hell happened?"_

"_They're back??"_

"_Whoa Jake man you gotta be careful around humans!!"_

"_Stupid Cullens!"_

"_What happened to Bella??"_

They all said at once. I only focused on the last one. Seth was always going to care about everyone. I mentally smiled at the good nature of my youngest pack brother.

"_She's okay." _I reassured him

"_Do you know that for a fact??" _he demanded. I rolled my eyes at his question, before I thought about it. _She was with a pair of vampires and I'd just said she was okay?!? "I take it back she's not okay, but she is physically well. I think.."_

**Alice's POV**

After Bella's heart restarted everyone in the room froze and looked towards the heart monitor as the heartbeat faltered and then picked up into a steady rhythm.

Most of the medical team realised there was no more immediate danger and filed out of the door into the corridor and going back to their abandoned tasks from minutes before. This left me in the room with the senior doctor and two nurses.

They started checking Bella's vitals and tried to determine the cause of her heart failure. I'd already gone through the possible answers and deducted it must have been something non-medically related. Well not the broken bone/sprained ankle sort of medical treatment, anyway. Jasper had reacted before anyone else which must have meant it was something to do with her emotions.

_Had she just given up?_ I asked myself.

When the doctors seemed happy with her physical state they exited the room leaving me with the comatose Bella.

Suddenly a burst of anger bubbled up within me.

"What the hell Bella?! You could have died! What's wrong with you?! You gotta keep fighting!! I need you... We all need you.." I broke down into the chair the mutt had been in earlier, I didn't care about the smell anymore.

A pair of strong arms encompassed my waist as Jasper lifted me off the chair, only to sit himself in the chair and cradle against his chest. I sobbed for my best friend. _She shouldn't be here_ I thought bitterly_, I should never have left_. Gradually my sobs quietened as Jasper held me to him.

I'd lost my friend once, through no choice of my own. I couldn't lose her again.

* * *

So whatcha think?? Please REVIEW!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hopefully i'll be able to write more of this story and publish it soon!! I hate writers block!! lol :)**

**I'm gonna dedicate this chapter to all my faithful reveiwers!! Your support really helps!! :D**

**Alice's POV**

Jasper must have held me for hours, because the sun slowly started to rise.

With the rise of the morning sun, I forced myself to finally look at Bella. I was shocked with what I saw. Her skin had turned a pale, but distinct yellow and her face looked more gaunt if that was even possible.

_Something's wrong! _I realised as I hit the nurse call button above the bed.

An elderly nurse rushed to the room and took one look at Bella and called for a doctor.

The senior doctor from the night previous entered the room and went to Bella's side and immediately started checking her vitals.

I noticed the senior doctor's expression had changed into a look of sadness. _Wait... why sadness?? _I questioned myself.

I had to know what had happened to make the doctor sad like that.

"What's wrong?" I directed my question to the doctor.

He looked up in shock at me, as if he hadn't known I was there. He quickly changed his expression to one of professionalism, covering up his former expression.

"Are you a relation?" he questioned._ Why would he need to know that??_

"Cousin," I lied nervously.

He seemed to internally debate if he should tell me anything, but his decision seemed to go in my favour as he continued.

"You cousin is showing signs of massive organ failure. Her body is shutting down."

"What do you mean?" I demanded quickly.

"She seems to be giving up." He ended with a sigh and his is mask of professionalism slipped to show the recesses of hurt and sadness in his eyes.

**Edward's POV**

The journey to Volterra was taking longer than I'd expected due to a detour down to the newborn rampage in Texas.

Soon after I was "invited to Volterra" it became apparent that Demetri and the others planned to carry on with their mission down in Texas and to take me "along for the ride" as he'd so delightfully put it. I couldn't help but feel a little uneasy about the turn of events; I only hoped that the extra time would work to my benefit and Alice and the others would come to my rescue.

"_Whatever you're planning just remember I'll be able to find you, dirty human lover," _Demetri's harsh tenor radiated through my mind as he tapped his temple.

_Of course! I'd forgotten about his "talent" for tracking. _I thought bitterly.

It seemed that Demetri knew all about my extra skill. During the course of the day he'd periodically block me out. Although it seemed he had no reason to, as the other members of the group had no idea of any change of plan and we're as shocked as I was to find me tagging along on the mission, all except the girl at the centre of what seemed the be a sort of procession. I'd heard rumours about Jane but from looking at her it seemed the rumours couldn't be true. _Could they?_ I could only hope that Jane's lack of surprise only meant that she had seen Demetri do things like this before and not because she was sent with them to find me after their mission. If the latter was the case then I was in for a lot of pain.

My only hope of getting out of this situation alive and sane would be Alice and I still had no idea exactly why she had wanted to go see Bella. Was Bella in trouble or was that just what Rosalie said to get me to stop moping around and do something? Or was it none of those reasons? Was it just because Alice missed Bella?

It seemed stupid but suddenly a feeling of relief washed over me as realisation dawned.

If Alice was with Bella then they was safe.... unless of course Alice attempted to change Bella and ended up killing her......... then I wouldn't be able to be held accountable for my actions.........

* * *

Please Review!! I only got one from my last chapter and that was from my sister so it doesn't really count!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for not updating sooner... i've had exams :( **

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my mum (even though she doen't read fanfictions soooo she won't even read it!! lol)!! :)**

**Alice POV**

For the second time in 24 hours I curled up into Jasper's arms and sobbed tearlessly. Jasper sent out wave upon wave of calm and love, but it was never able to distract me long enough from the fact that my best friend was dying. By now Bella's breathing had gotten worse and she had been fitted with a life support machine during one of my few breaks from sobbing.

_...a flicker then a clearer picture of Charlie coming to the hospital.... a nurse showing him to the doctor's office.... the doctor telling him Bella was dying...._

My anguish and horror seemed to terrify Jasper as he launched us both out of the seat and positioned himself in front of me. It took him only a second to realise I was reacting to a vision and not the present moment.

"What was it Alice?" he whispered urgent but comfortingly.

I could only gape at my comatose best friend as another wave of hopelessness flooded my system. _What would she do if the situation was reversed?_

"I don't know what to do Jaz." I murmured.

I sank back into the empty chair in defeat. _What were my options?_

Well firstly there was always the hope that she would get better naturally which seemed more unlikely with every beat of her fragile heart... Secondly there was the option of letting nature take its course and what ever happened was out of our hands. Then there was that nagging voice in the back of my mind, the one I usually try to ignore, the one that was protesting my apparent defeat and telling me to do the thing I was here to do. Even though I hadn't registered it consciously, my subconscious had been making back-up plans. Ones that included changing Bella myself.

**Jacob POV**

I paced back and forth across the threshold of my home trying to gain the strength to break my alpha's command. An impossible task as I knew from experience. When I'd got back from the hospital Sam ordered me to stay away as the hospital was "Vampire land". Apparently the leeches had the foresight to make the hospital, high school and their home part of their territory on the treaty all those years ago.

_Damn stupid leeches. So annoying._

The pacing had been irritating Billy so he left about an hour ago to go comfort Charlie. Even though Charlie hated me for "letting Bella jump" he couldn't seem to hold the grudge against Billy too. Which was a blessing as Billy had been texting me updates on Bella through Charlie. Every time my phone chirped I'd flat out sprint to it as fast as I could and devour whatever morsel of information Billy had sent. Usually relief would flow through me as I read about how she was still alive after her heart failure, but this time cold hard dread and fear ran through me. Bella was on life support. Bella was dying. And I wasn't there. The leeches were.

_The leeches were going to change her._

With this sudden epiphany my vision tinted red and my hands shook. I quashed the primal urge to phase and found my strength was renewed with my determination.

Bella had told me about their morals_. They didn't drain humans for nourishment and they never bit someone who wasn't dying. _

Bella had just fit into the second category. She was dying and there were two hungry looking Vamps sitting at her bedside just waiting to finally be able to make her one of them. They had left her yet they wanted to chain her to them for all eternality. _What sort of a sick fairytale did they spring from?_

My new founded strength pushed me to my limit. I was a metre away from my bike. I wasn't going to let some stupid voodoo magic wolf power stop me now. The mental chains tightened further but with that my resolve strengthened further in rebellion.

_I will not let them do this to her!_ I mentally yelled.

Then suddenly the restrictive chains in my mind melted away and I was left with an unnatural calm. I took a tentative step forward and then another and another. A wide grin spread cross my face as I realised I'd done it! I was free! Just like Bella said I could be. _Bella!_ During my victory dance I'd forgotten the reason I'd even tried to break the magic chains.

After mounting the bike I kicked away the prop stand and gunned the throttle at the same time. Soon I was speeding down the highway toward the hospital. The wind whipping through my mid-length hair. The hair I was growing long for Bella. _Bella._ The name whispered quietly through my mind as the situation finally caught up with me. The girl I loved was dying. My best friend. I accelerated sharply as the grief overwhelmed me and silent tears ran down my face. I was going to stop the leeches. She couldn't die; not My Bella.

* * *

Hehe I love cliffhangers!! Please review!! I might even give a sneak preview to people who review... :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry its taken me soo long to update i've got exams on at the moment so the next one will be a while but hopefully it will be out on my birthday (the 26th of May!) so thats not to far away! :) Also this is one of my longest chapters so hopefully it will keep you occupied for a while :D**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to my Dad cos he's lovely and i miss him :)**

**Alice POV**

The nagging voice was getting louder. The only way to save Bella was to change her. _Did she even want our life anymore?_ She had when she was with Edward, but we left her. She would never be able to forgive us even if she did become an immortal like us. My grief overwhelmed me in pulses.

"I have no idea what to do, Jaz." I whispered after hours of sobbing.

"Call Carlisle. He'll know what to do." He reassured.

It was only then that I remembered my vision earlier. The one of Edward being captured by the Volturi guard. Horror rushed through me. _How could I have forgotten?_ In my desire to see Bella I'd completely forgotten the other impeding danger to my family. _If Edward was gone how would the rest of the family react? And if they found out I knew about it but didn't tell them they would undoubtedly hate me._ I startled Jasper as I leaped up to run to the bedside where there was a phone. Punched in the number and waited for the other end to pick up. The phone must have only rung once before it was answered but it was still too slow for me. Once the phone was answered I started telling whoever had picked up the start of the story.

"Bella jumped off a cliff," I said. I figured it was a good place as any to start the conversation although apparently not when I realised who I was on the phone with.

"She did what?" Shouted Emmett down the receiver; the sudden change in the volume of the conversation not only shocked me slightly but also seemed to have damaged the phone too as it started to crackle and lose all volume. Emmett had blown the phone's speaker and I couldn't hear what he was saying back to me. Luckily the phone wasn't completely broken and the call was still connected which meant he could probably hear what I said but I couldn't hear what he said. _This was going to make it so much harder than it needed to be to talk to Carlise. _I quickly weighed up my options: go find another phone and leave Bella or stay with the defective phone and just hope the message gets through. I chose the latter.

"Emmett pass the phone over to Carlise." I commanded and then waited what I thought would be the amount of time it would take him to find Carlise and pass over the phone. "I can't hear whether you have given him the phone yet but I'm gonna assume you have. Okay well first Bella jumped off a cliff and now is in a critical condition and is on life support. It's really bad and I don't know what to do. I was going to ask you what I should do for Bella but I guess I have to make that decision without your help because I can't hear what you're saying."

"Tell them about Edward's situation Alice" Jasper prompted gently while pushing a feeling of calm over me which I hadn't realised I'd needed.

"Oh god! I forgot again! Edward has been captured by the Volturi. I think they know about Bella's knowledge of our existence. But I have no idea where he is." I ended the speech sobbing as realise what a failure of a sister I had been to my endangered brother. Jasper scooped the phone from my grasp and brought it to his ear as another vision rocked through my mind.

_..Edward was being lead towards a crowd of what appeared to be newborns as the bright sunlight simmered on their skin and baked the hardened dusty ground..._

"Jasper he's with newborns. Why would he be with newborns?" I stated aloud but before Jasper could answer my semi-rhetorical question another vision appeared in my mind.

_..Edward being taken over the state line into Texas (as the boarder sign said) and being escorted by a rather sinister looking procession..._

"He's in Texas. Tell them he's in Texas" I quickly ordered to Jasper.

After Jasper had reeled off the information down the phone he turned to me and gesture asked whether I had anything else I need to tell them. Then he turned back to Bella's inert form with a questioning look on his face but seemed to brush it off as he turned back to me to see my answer. Once I shook my head he muttered a quick "Bye" into the phone then hung up. Within milliseconds of the phone being hung up Jasper was holding me in his comforting embrace and pushing his love onto me with his amazing gift.

We sat on the floor in the same position for maybe an hour or two before we wearily unfurled from our ball and stood up to look at Bella again. She looked worse but there was something about her that was different. Something I couldn't quite put my finger on. I turned to Jasper and on his face was a look of sheer amazement; my questioning gaze must have snapped him out of his stupor.

"Determination." he muttered "She's feeling determination. She's fighting back."

**Ohhh another cliffe for you all :D **

**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay... I know it's been ages since I've updated but I've been busy living life :)**

**Also I've had a bad case of writer's block (I know bad excuse but true!). I didn't know what direction I wanted the story to go in, but I think I've figured it out now!**

**Anyway this chapter is dedicated to my sister who is in India volunteering/ teaching at a school that works with a nearby orphanage.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I heard voices. Voices similar to the one I induced through danger, but not exactly. My brain was sluggish and it took me a while to recognise the owners of the voices, but when I did a feeling of longing rippled through me. To be so close to Alice and not be able to hug her was torture. I missed Alice so much and even though she left she was still my best friend - _what about Jake?_ My mind slowly added. _Okay one of my best friends._ I pondered the idea that I might just be going crazy. After all, hearing voices was not the sanest of things to do. But then again arguing with yourself in your mind? _Ok I've lost it._

During my mental trail of thought, I'd overlooked the fact that Alice and possibly Jasper were here. In my room.

_I bet Alice is angry._

In that moment I realised what I should be doing. I should fight the darkness. Alice needed me. Jacob needed me. Charlie needed me. I had so much to live for.

_Gotta fight._

Although my determination was helping, my strength was still dwindling. _Maybe if I sleep for a bit?_

No. Sleep could be endless kind. The type you don't wake from. I needed to stay conscious. Well as conscious as I could be in a coma. Hearing Alice's voice was a god-send but not the voice I wanted. Not the one I heard in the ocean.

_He doesn't need me. _

With that realisation I remembered why I was truly in this situation in the first place. _Edward doesn't want me anymore._

_Why bother? _

With that final thought I let the sleep overwhelm me.

**Alice POV**

Jasper's excitement of Bella's determination quickly wore off. She turned to another emotion suddenly. Too quick.

"No!" Jasper said forcefully while standing up and leaning over Bella's inert form.

The look on his face showed him trying to force calmness over her to stop the emotional rollercoaster she was on. Then it changed to horror as Bella's heart monitor flat-lined again.

In rushed the doctors and nurses in a swarm of buzzing activity. Jasper and I moved out of the way again. Pushed up again the wall of the room I thought with sick realisation the sight of Bella having CPR was getting too familiar. The raised tempo of the heartbeats of the doctors and nurses in comparison to the low 'woosh' sound that was Bella's heart being forced to cooperate. The unresponsive nature of the sound caused desolation to wash through me. This was it. This was the moment my best friend would die. Not in eighty years when she was an old lady with a big family like we had hoped when we moved away and left her. Now was the time she would leave this world through to one into which none of us could hope to follow her. I knew Carlisle thought we would also reach the afterlife but I agreed with Edward. This was our afterlife. We had died already. And soon so would Bella. But alone. I would never see her alive again.

**Jacob POV**

I was not going to be too late. She would be alive when I get to her. I would be the one to hold her as she died her human death. She wasn't going to get changed. _I need her to be human. If she can't be human she can't be anything. She is not going to be a Vampire. No way. Not on my watch._

* * *

**A very big thanks to my beta who has put up with me and nagged me to update!**

**Hope you've enjoyed this chapter... please review! **

**I promise to update asap if I can get 10 reviews :)**

**Oh and happy Valentine's day! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story. The reviews are really good motivators and make me update quicker! And this chapter is one of my longest because of all the reviews!**

**Again I want to dedicate this chapter to my older sister who is STILL in India helping out at the orphanage/school. And I will continue to dedicate any future chapters to her until she gets back! **

**And I want to co-dedicate this chapter to my Grandad who recently had brain surgery but is doing well!**

**Chapter 13**

**Jacob POV**

As I neared Forks a grey blur bounded out of the woods and stood in the path of my bike.

"Shit!" I cussed while swerving to miss Leah in wolf-form. "What the hell are you doing pulling a stunt like that? I could have hit you! Yeah I know it wouldn't have done much damage to you but my bike would be a write off!"

She loped back into to woods only to come back out a few minutes later.

"What happened?" Leah demanded urgently.

"Huh?" This was not what I thought she'd say. In fact this was so completely out the blue that it really confused me. "What are you talking about?"

"How did you get on your bike and start coming here? How did you do it?" She demanded while getting closer to me in a predatory stance as if I had something she wanted.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I yelled back. _Hey, if she yells at me I'm gonna yell back._

She took a deep breath and that when I noticed she had been shaking- _well vibrating_. But the weird thing was that although I was angry too I wasn't shaking. At all.

"Sam ordered you to stay away from the Cullen's land and you just passed the border without jerking to a stop and falling off your bike! What I want to know is how you did it! How did you break Sam's control over you?" She spoke clearer but there was a still a low tremor in her voice. However at the end of her rant, desperation seeped into her tone and her expression turned to one of anguish.

"I don't know!" I yelled, but quickly changed the volume of my voice when Leah shrank away from me, "I was just thinking about seeing Bella and I just suddenly could. It's hard to describe but it was like all the tension from my body was washed away and I was able to get on my bike and go."

"What? Bella? That's how you did it? What good are you?" She shouted then turned away in hate and bounded into the woods. Suddenly I heard a howl, but not a warning howl or a pain-filled howl, but more like a happy howl. _Weird._

I righted my bike and was just about to sit back on it when the same grey smudge from before bounded toward me and knocked me down. With both of her front paws on my shoulders Leah had me pinned to the ground. It was only when she started licking my face that I started to get worried.

**Alice POV**

"I'm so sorry, Alice. It was my fault. I tried to make her calm down. It was too much for her body to cope with. I'm so sorry," Jasper muttered while burying his face in my hair.

I looked on in horror at the room before me. Bella's small body being pressed down and shocked to get her heart going again. The doctors started to slow down. Giving up.

"No! Carry on! You've got to! She can't die. She was supposed to grow old. Have kids." I sobbed as I crumpled to the floor no longer able to support my own weight.

Then I heard the best sound of all. A quiet stuttered thump. Bella's heart monitor alerted the room to the heartbeat. A joyous cry rose in the air. She was back. _She's alive._

The sudden relief ripping through the room caused Jasper to relax from his tense posture that he was in ever since he thought he had killed Bella.

"Well that's twice I've almost killed her. I'm not going to try to make it three times." He jokingly said to me in an attempt to relieve the residual tension from me. It worked. Giggles bubbled up within me. The nearest nurse looked at me weirdly but I didn't care. _She's alive and that's all that matters._

Once all the doctors and nurses had finished checking Bella over and checking her life support machine, they slowly left the room in drips and drabs. Outside I could hear Charlie talking to the main doctor on Bella's case.

"… I'm sorry Mr Swan but there is no chance she will ever wake up from this. I think the best move now for you is to say goodbye. Also there is some paperwork you need to fill out…."

"What paperwork?" Charlie's usual gruff tone was tinged with deep sorrow and he seemed on the edge of tears.

"… It's a DNR form. It stands for 'Do not resuscitate'. As I have said your daughter is never going to wake up. It would be best for her if, the next time she had another heart failure that, we left her to die as trying to resuscitate her again will just prolong her suffering. I'm sorry."

The pause in the conversation must have been while Charlie was thinking about what to do.

"I've got to make a call. Her mother needs to know." Charlie said and his footsteps led towards the room. Jasper and I quickly sat in the chairs by the bed we were previously occupying so as to not let it look like we were eavesdropping in on Charlie's conversation, which of course we were but Charlie didn't need to know that.

Charlie entered the room and then stepped back in shock at the sight of Jasper and I in the room. He didn't know we had returned to see her. To be fair though, he seemed to recover from the shock quickly. What we didn't expect was what he said next.

**I want to say a big thank you to my Beta Layla James- who has written two really good twilight fanfics which a well worth a look at!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
